


Sixty- first

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Car Sex, Come play, Drabble, M/M, Sex Toys, Wincest - Freeform, subby!Sam, top!dean, very light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a butt plug and a load of come in his ass and there are bumps on the road. Sounds like fun, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty- first

**Author's Note:**

> Sixty- first of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments are very apprechiated!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sam’s already whimpering, pleading with his eyes and body and it’s driving Dean mad.

It hasn’t even been that long, just a few hours actually; they’d fucked on the motel bed before checking out and hitting the road again. Just a few hours ago, Dean had shot his load deep into Sam’s ass, putting their red plug in afterwards, keeping his come inside.

So here they are, in the middle of nowhere and Sam has been shifting around in his seat for what feels like an eternity. He hasn’t said a single word, but Dean can see him from the corner of his eye – lips bitten, raw and red, trying desperately not to let himself slip. Sam’s tongue pokes out to wet them and Dean has to press his palm against his jeans- clad crotch.

“Quit it!” Dean growls and Sam inhales sharply.

“Sorry – sorry, Dean! I try, I swear, but it just feels so oh – “ 

The car hits a bump on the asphalt street and Sam right out moans.

“Dean, I swear, you better stop right the fuck now and bend me over the hood or – “

Dean smirks. “Or what, Sammy? I don’t think you’re in a position to threat or demand.”

Sam bows his head and goes silent.

“Your luck I’m in a giving mood today, little brother. Backseat, ass in the air. ”

Sam’s eyes flash at this and he grins.

“Yes, sir!”


End file.
